


Girls Night Out

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Sabe a maioria das pessoas vem para lugares como esse para dançar, não para ficarem sentadas sentindo pena de si mesmas” Doreah disse.





	Girls Night Out

Irri estava observando de longe Daenerys dançar no meio da pista de dança com um rapaz estúpido com cabelos azuis, tocando o tórax dele e olhando para ele com luxuria. Ela sempre gostava quando Dany a chamava para sair, ela sempre gostava de estar perto de Dany em geral, mas ver cenas como aquela era um dos principais motivos pelos quais ela considerava nunca mais aceitar os convites de Dany. O outro motivo pelo qual ela as vezes pensava em fazer isso tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado dela.

“Sabe a maioria das pessoas vem para lugares como esse para dançar, não para ficarem sentadas sentindo pena de si mesmas” Doreah disse.

Doreah era a outra melhor amiga de Daenerys e quase sempre ela também era convidada para essas saídas. Irri ficou em silêncio esperando que Doreah fosse ficar entediada e ir embora. Não funcionou.

Doreah suspirou e disse :

“Ela nunca vai te amar sabe, pelo menos não do jeito que você quer”

“Cala a boca”

“Você acha que eu estou errada, você acha que você pode converter a garota hétero ?”

“Sexualidade as vezes é fluida”

“Cara se eu não posso ativar pelo menos um pouquinho da bi-curiosidade de uma garota, ninguém no mundo pode”

“Você se acha demais”

“Conta como me achar se é completamente baseado na verdade ?”

“Vai pro inferno”

“Eu posso pensar em lugares melhores que eu gostaria de ir” Doreah disse e colocou sua mão na cocha dela, no lugar onde sua pele e sua saia se encontravam.

Irri revirou seus olhos irritada, mas ela não tirou a mão de Doreah de sua perna ou se moveu.

“Como se você fosse me amar”

“Eu não estou dizendo que eu vou, mas eu acho que nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouco antes que a noite acabe”

Quando a música acabou Daenerys saiu da pista de dança e foi procurar suas amigas, mas não as encontrou em lugar nenhum.


End file.
